Sunset
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Sunset in Atlantis on a balcony. Oneshot shipper fic thing, explained inside


Right, this is a little weird. It's a shipper fic, yes, but I tried not to put any names in. One, so my friends could read it with out complaining and two, to attempt to leave it open for interpretation to whatever ship you support. However, I am an Atlantis shipper, so wrote it with the ship I support as a tempalte, so it might not have worked. Please, just read it and tell me.

Disclaimer: I own it not, I just write about it.

Sunset 

Sunset. It bathed the city in its warm glow. On one of the balconies, she stood. She did not feel warm. The soft breeze that blew from the sea lifted her hair back. Closing her eyes, she let it wash over her. Her hands gripped the rail as she leaned forward towards the edge. Her mind hung upon an edge also. Confusion clouded her mind. Feelings she had tried to suppress continued to rise until they were clear in her mind. Her responsibility was to others, but her mind dwelt on one person. Everything was mixing together in her mind. Duty. Love. Death. Homesickness. Her mind was close to falling and she did not know how to save it.

The door behind her slid open. She did not need to look to know who it was.

He watched her from the door. She seemed calm. It was different after sunset, he knew. Nightmares plagued her. Screams of fear and pain roused him from his death like slumber. He would comfort her. Safe in his arms, she would calm. Then sleep would reclaim her. He would watch again. Moonlight would dance across her pale skin. She would smile softly. And he would leave. Later, he would awake to her cries. Cold would wash over him. He would hurry to her. To make sure she was safe. To hold her tight till she slept once more. One night, he feared, he would hear her screams and go to find her lying hurt. Bleeding. Dying. Her pale skin white in the moonlit room. He would die if that happened. His care for her ran deep. Deeper than he wished it to. He loved her, but he could not tell her.

Moving across the balcony, he noticed how tightly her hands gripped the rail. With one hand on the rail, he put the other over hers. Her eyes opened and she looked deep into his. Everything hung in the balance deep within her.

Something tumbled.

Tears of anguish welled up and spilled over. Pulling her in, he held her tight as her tears fell.

"I can't do this." Her voice was soft, but it trembled. She could not control it.

"You can. You have done." He whispered softly, his head resting on hers. She moved back a little, her hands clasped at her chest. He smiled, reaching out to brush away her shimmering tears. She smiled a little too. She always felt safe in his arms. Just being near him made her feel better. Her feelings rose again, but she kept them below the surface. She loved him, but she could not tell him.

"Whatever happens, I will go to the ends of the earth for you." He spoke truthfully, for he knew he would. Looking at him, she knew it too.

"Don't go yet. I need you here." She spoke truthfully, for she knew she did. Looking at her, he knew it too.

Their eyes met once more, searching deeply. Both found what they sought. There, just below the surface, lay feelings. Feelings that could not be spoken. Feelings that could be shown in other ways.

With no hesitation, both moved closer. With no thought, both leaned in until their lips met. They met in a soft tender, kiss. A kiss that meant everything to both of them. Their first kiss.

When they looked at each other once more, their eyes were clear. There was no clouding. No fear. Nothing hidden. Both could see the future reflected on their eyes. Her mind no longer seemed balanced on an edge. A path had begun to form that would see her right. He hoped that perhaps her screams in the night would lessen. Or that she would lie safe in his arms all night, with no need for fear or pain.

The sun continued to set. The warm glow the city bathed in was washing away to inky darkness. There were no clouds. The moon would rise. The city would shimmer in the vast water.

Neither felt cold, their warm glow was not washing away. Their sun had only just risen and their moon was years away.


End file.
